


Blue is Greener than Purple

by VulpesVulpes713



Series: A Collection of Klance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Short Story, Voltron, based on a prompt, blue and purple and green, it was a confusing topic, klance, playful banter, poor pidge gets caught up in it, that I got on tumblr, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesVulpes713/pseuds/VulpesVulpes713
Summary: Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr, which was "blue is greener than purple", hence the title.





	Blue is Greener than Purple

“Why do you need me for again?” Pidge asked as Lance dragged her away from her lion bay. They had just gotten in from training, and she was tired.

 

“I need to prove mullet boy wrong,” he replied, face set in a determined smirk. 

 

“Ugh,” Pidge groaned, but allowed herself to be carried away by the blue paladin. If this was a dispute between Keith and Lance then she really had no choice. Agreeing to go along with whatever argument they were having now was the fastest way to a nap, otherwise they would just pester her with questions. “This better be worth it.” 

 

Lance grinned down at her. 

 

“Oh it will. I one hundred percent guarantee you’ll be with me on this one.” 

 

“Doubt it, but sure. Let’s play pretend.” 

 

They rounded a corner, where Keith was exiting his own lion bay, helmet freshly removed and tossed to the ground as he saw Lance and Pidge approach. 

 

“Get ready to eat it mullet!” Lance proclaimed, pulling Pidge to stand in front of him and gesturing to her with both hands, as if Keith hadn’t seen her. She rolled her eyes, ready for whatever was about to happen.

 

“You see?” Lance asked, and Keith scowled, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“No,” he replied. “If anything this just solidifies my case.”

 

“As if! I brought her here to show you that blue,” he gestured to himself, “is  _ not _ greener,” he pointed at Pidge’s armour, “than purple-” he broke off suddenly, and groaned. “Damn it I forgot to grab something purple! Where’s Shiro!”

 

“Shiro has black armour Lance. Nice try.” Keith smirked, and Lance scoffed loudly.

 

“His  _ hand _ is purple  _ Keith, _ ” he replied sassily, and the red paladin quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“Only when he’s fighting. Again, nice try.”

 

“What do you want from me mullet? Zarkon himself? Is that purple enough for you?!”

 

Keith scowled, mouth open and ready with a fresh argument, but Pidge had heard enough.

 

“What is going on exactly?” she  interrupted, but regretted it the moment she did. Both Lance and Keith stared down at her and started talking at once, their words jumbling together and growing louder so as to out speak the other.

 

“Lance is colour blind-”

 

“Keith here has been staring at the colour red too long-”

 

“I do not! If anything I see more blue than you!”

 

“As if, my  _ lion _ is blue. My  _ armour _ is blue. My  _ eyes _ are blue. I think I know the colour pretty well.”

 

“Obviously not, since you think purple is greener.”

 

“Than blue? Duh. Preschoolers know that. But I guess you did drop out so…”

 

“Not in preschool! And b lue is definitely greener than purple what the hell are you talking about!"

 

Pidge watched them argue, slightly amused but becoming increasingly annoyed. She interrupted before things got too heated.

 

“Alright I get it I get it,” she didn’t, but they both fell silent to stare down at her again, eyes expectant. She sighed, and adjusted her glasses.

 

“Right, so what I got from those poor communication skills was that Lance,” she pointed to him, “thinks purple has more green than blue,” he nodded enthusiastically. “And Keith,” she turned to him, “thinks the opposite.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

She groaned, letting her hands fall heavily to her sides. 

 

“Are you joking me? You guys pull me away from my lion, knowing I’m tired and cranky, to get me to tell you who’s right about colours? Are you five?!” They were silent, eyes wide from shock at her abrupt outburst. They exchanged a quick glance as if to say she was the crazy one for getting so upset. Unbelievable. 

 

Still, she knew they wouldn’t quit until she gave them an answer. 

 

“Fine, I’ll settle this,” she exhaled. “But you both owe me half of your serving next time Hunk cooks.”

 

Both boys began to protest, Lance going so far as to fall to his knees in front of her, as if she had used her bayard on him again. 

 

“Pidge! Cruel!” 

 

She almost laughed.

 

“That’s not fair,” Keith began, but fell silent when Lance shot him a look.

 

“It’s worth it.” He stood, previous complaint abandoned, and placed a hand at his hip casually. “If only to see you get wrecked by my superior colour knowledge.” 

 

Keith frowned again.

 

“As if.” He turned back to Pidge and held out a hand. “Deal.”

 

Lance mimicked him, and they all shook, completely serious now that Hunk’s cooking was part of the ordeal.

 

“Right,” she paused to build tension, and both boys leaned forward expectantly. God, these two were something else. “The real answer is that you’re both wrong.”

 

“What-”

 

“How!”  They spoke at the same time, and Pidge held up a hand to quiet them.

 

“Blue is a primary colour you turds. It’s in both green  _ and  _ purple. So blue can’t be greener than purple, since green is made from blue. Make sense?”

 

The mutually perplexed expressions they both wore was answer enough. She groaned again.

 

“Ok,” she slowed her voice and made her tone more bubbly and kindergartner teacher-like. “Blue and yellow make green. Right?”

 

They nodded.

 

“And blue and red,” she pointed between them, “make purple. Got it?”

 

Another nod. Was it just her or was Keith blushing? She would look into that later.

 

“Good. So blue can’t be greener than purple since there isn’t any green in blue to begin with.”

 

Both boys frowned, and this time she did crack a smile. As tired as she was, these two could always lift her mood. Who else would argue seriously about colours except Keith and Lance?

 

“So I win,” Lance said after a moment, confused expression replaced with a lopsided grin.

 

“How!” Keith exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air comically. 

 

“Blue is a primary colour.”

 

“That wasn’t even what we were talking about!”

 

“So?”

 

Pidge walked away before Keith could reply, a grin on her face nonetheless. 

Typical Lance. 

She was glad he had dragged her down to settle this,despite how exhausted she had been. As it was, she felt newly energized, and decided to seek out Hunk with some choice desert recommendations.

  

 

 


End file.
